


The Three Nyasketeers

by SnowyAria



Category: Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: Cats, Cute, Gen, Robot Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyAria/pseuds/SnowyAria
Summary: Silvana, an upbeat human ARKS agent, brings her three cats with her on a mission to show them a good time. Lantana, a more level-headed CAST, worriedly tags along, but quietly watches Silvana have a bond with living creatures that she feels she could never have as a robot.
Kudos: 2





	The Three Nyasketeers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cargodin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cargodin/gifts).



> See the bottom of the story for character screenshots!

# The Three Nyasketeers

“W-why do you have three cats with you?” Lantana asked in surprise at the sight of her friend Silvana waving at her wildly in the main ship’s lobby. Two cats rested on her shoulders and another flopped over lazily on her head, messing up her already wavy blue hair.

“They were lonely waiting for me in my quarters and wouldn’t stop begging, so I thought I’d take them outside for a bit,” Silvana replied with a carefree smile.

“Are we even allowed cats as ARKS agents?” Lantana questioned, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

“We’re not, _not_ allowed pets,” Silvana replied, refusing to look Lantana in the eyes. Lantana considered recording that line into her data banks and reporting it to their superiors but decided against it and just sighed.

“What are their names?” she asked instead.

“The black cat on my right shoulder is Venom,” Silvana started with a wide grin. “He likes to bite when he gets too much stimulation, so you gotta be careful.” Silvana reached to scratch his head, but Venom nearly nipped her finger. “He’s probably pretty nervous right now, being out in the ship’s common area like this.”

“The calico cat on my head is Flops.” Lantana looked up at the orange, black, and white cat that flattened against her owner’s head like a pancake. “She likes to fall over whenever she wants attention and kind of just fills the space she sits in with her body, no matter how strange the position is.”

“Lastly is Kusakuu-sama,” Silvana said, pointing to a rather normal looking gray tabby cat on her other shoulder.

Lantana felt her mind screech to a halt for a split second. _What an intense variation in names,_ she thought in surprise. She had to scour her database briefly to translate the words Silvana used.

“Lord… Grass Eater?” Lantana mumbled in confusion. _That can’t possibly be—_

“Yup!” Silvana confirmed. Lantana’s mouth dropped in shock. “Whenever I let him out, he sprints towards grass like a homing missile and nibbles away. I tried giving him cat grass, but he ate the whole thing in one go…”

_Venom, Flops, and Kusakuu-sama,_ Lantana repeated in her head in bewilderment. “I fear for when you get to name an Auxiliary,” Lantana retorted. Silvana glanced away awkwardly again, making Lantana glare at her. _What did you do…?_

The purple-armored CAST reached her hand out towards Venom, who leaned forward to smell it briefly before pulling his head back quickly. _Maybe cats don’t like robots,_ she thought sadly before noticing the katana on Silvana’s waist.

“You’re not planning to take them on a quest, are you?” Lantana asked, really wondering if she should stop her friend from doing something stupid.

“Just a low-level gathering quest, it’ll be fine, I barely even get hit anyway!” Silvana explained with a smirk despite having a large bandage on her nose and another on her right cheek.

Lantana didn’t look convinced. “I’m coming with you if you insist on going…”

“It’s decided then, let’s go!” Silvana shouted, jogging towards the quest counter. The fact that the cats didn’t fall off or even look scared amazed Lantana. They just looked like peaceful, sleepy dolls on a warrior’s shoulders.

* * *

Lantana rested in the calm, grassy fields as a light breeze cooled her metal body. The late day sun still hung high in the sky. She watched as Silvana fished in the distance, her three cats meowing incessantly for any fish Silvana didn’t want to keep. Sometimes Silvana would shout at Kusakuu-sama to stop eating the grass. He’d climb back up her body, poking more and more tiny holes into the idol outfit Silvana liked to wear as he made his way back onto her shoulder. After a while, he’d get bold and try again.

Lantana watched this peaceful scene with a hint of sadness. She glanced down at her robotic arms and tapped the back of her hand.

_It’s hard,_ she thought, thinking again how the black cat pulled his head away in disgust. She didn’t really understand why humans wanted small animals that wouldn’t offer them any benefit and required so much maintenance, but she couldn’t help but feel left out as Silvana smiled so much with the three cats around.

_Maybe robots aren’t meant to be loved like that_ , she thought, lying back on the ground and looking up at the bright sky above her as small wispy clouds slowly drifted by. She closed her eyes and decided to just log this event and forget about it.

* * *

An unknown amount of time passed when Lantana felt something poking her arm. She slowly opened her eyes and to her surprise saw Venom pawing at her repeatedly.

“What’re you doing here?” she asked gently before Venom scampered off. A few meters away, he turned and meowed loudly at her. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but she hurried off the grass and jogged after the cat.

Just up ahead, she found Silvana face-down in the dirt, her katana still sheathed.

“Silvana!” Lantana panicked, pulling her weapon out while scanning their surroundings. She didn’t see the other two cats, but a large pack of monsters jumped around nearby with a pile of rocks next to them.

_That must be them!_ she thought, wasting no time rushing into battle to save her friend and fuzzy family.

* * *

“Silvana! Wake up!” Lantana shouted desperately, shaking the woman’s shoulders lightly until her eyelids creaked open.

“Ugh, what happened…? Why’s it smell like fish?” she muttered, her hand rubbing a large welt on the back of her head.

“Flops brought you a fish while you were unconscious and flopped over,” Lantana explained, a huge smile crossing her face in relief that her friend was okay. “There were monsters over there that were throwing rocks. They must have hit you from behind and knocked you out.”

“Ahh, so that’s what happened,” Silvana said lazily, scratching Flops on the head as a reward for his efforts. “Where’s Kusakuu-sama?”

“Eating grass over there.”  
“No surprises there,” Silvana laughed.

“That aside, I told you it was dangerous!!” Lantana suddenly shouted, realizing she had a duty to reprimand her friend right here and now. “What if one of the cats got hit instead!?”

“S-sorry,” Silvana muttered meekly like a child being scolded.

“It’s fine as long as you’ve learned your lesson,” Lantana said simply before sitting on the ground next to her. “Just be more careful. We’ll head back as soon as your head feels better.” Silvana nodded quietly.

Before long, Lantana saw Venom walk up and look at her. He sniffed her body again, but this time timidly made his way into her lap before sitting down.

“I thought cats would hate my metal body,” she said quietly in surprise. She reached down and to her amazement, Venom let her gently scratch his head. A warm feeling flooded through Lantana as the small creature quietly purred in her lap.

“You must be warm as a CAST, right? Cats love warm places,” Silvana noted. Silvana reached her hand over to scratch Venom as well, but he bit at her as her hand approached.

“You’re so mean, Venom!” she moaned in exaggerated sadness. Lantana laughed and continued to rub Venom’s head.

_Maybe robots can be loved after all._

* * *

**Silvana (Ship 3, NA Server)**

**Lantana (Ship 3, NA Server)**


End file.
